


No Kingdom To Come

by LongLiveRogers



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned God (Good Omens), POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveRogers/pseuds/LongLiveRogers
Summary: Crowley talks to God Post-Apocalypse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	No Kingdom To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Inbox of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031751) by [benevolentmonolithicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolentmonolithicc/pseuds/benevolentmonolithicc). 



Hey, God. ‘s been a while. 

...

Aziraphale’s great, we’re great. 

It’s quiet here. The right kind of boring. Not many opportunities for proper demonic activity when you retire to the country. Which is fine, just. They should have put that in the brochure somewhere. 

It’s nice to be us, without all the hiding and the secrets and the—you know.  _ Ineffability _ . I never thought there was a chance in...

Anyway.

The end of the world. 

What was the point? 

Why go to all that trouble—earth, humans, all those lives, all those thousands of years—just to end it?

Actually, on the off chance you decide to listen,

Don’t answer that. 

“No more messin’ about,” remember?

No Heaven, no Hell, no Plan. 

Not anymore. 

Earth isn’t yours to toy with, and neither are we. 

We’re ours now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm janthony-jaskiers on tumblr


End file.
